The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of garlic plant, botanically known as Allium sativum L. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Cindy`.
`Cindy` is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new garlic cultivars having early harvesting capabilities, high yield potential, regular clove arrangements, healthy plant material and seed-propagated garlic cultivation.
`Cindy` was originated from an open pollination made in a controlled breeding program, which began in 1987 in Broek op Langedijk, the Netherlands. The parent lines were unnamed seedlings of Russian Republic origin. During the breeding program, several selections were made within the progeny of the open pollination.
`Cindy` was discovered and selected as one plant growing among the group of selected plants by the inventor, Henk de Groot, in 1993 in a controlled environment in Broek op Langedijk, the Netherlands. Plants of `Cindy` differ from plants of the parental cultivars, unnamed seedlings of Russian Republic origin, in that foliage of plants of `Cindy` develops quicker and has more volume than plants of the parental cultivars.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Cindy` was accomplished by the inventor in which cloves were taken from the initial selection in August 1993 in a controlled environment in Broek op Langedijk, the Netherlands. Horticultural examination of asexually reproduced plants of `Cindy` initiated in 1994 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Cindy` are firmly fixed and reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.